2026 Pacific hurricane season
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2026 till:01/02/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/02/2026 till:19/02/2026 color:TD text:One-E from:09/07/2026 till:24/07/2026 color:TS text:Amanda from:16/07/2026 till:17/07/2026 color:TS text:Boris from:23/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 color:C4 text:Cristina from:04/08/2026 till:04/08/2026 color:TS text:Douglas from:06/08/2026 till:12/08/2026 color:C2 text:Elida from:08/08/2026 till:11/08/2026 color:C1 text:Fausto from:14/08/2026 till:24/08/2026 color:C5 text:Genevieve from:17/08/2026 till:19/08/2026 color:C3 text:Akoni barset:break from:22/08/2026 till:24/08/2026 color:TS text:Hernan from:25/08/2026 till:30/08/2026 color:C2 text:Iselle from:26/08/2026 till:27/08/2026 color:TS text:Ema from:28/08/2026 till:29/08/2026 color:TD text:Three-C from:31/08/2026 till:10/09/2026 color:C5 text:Julio from:09/09/2026 till:19/09/2026 color:C1 text:Hone from:14/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 color:C5 text:Karina from:22/09/2026 till:26/09/2026 color:TS text:Lowell from:30/09/2026 till:14/10/2026 color:C4 text:Iona barset:break from:04/10/2026 till:10/10/2026 color:C3 text:Marie from:06/10/2026 till:08/10/2026 color:TS text:Norbert from:14/10/2026 till:20/10/2026 color:TS text:Octavio from:19/10/2026 till:30/10/2026 color:C4 text:Polo from:24/10/2026 till:29/10/2026 color:C2 text:Rachel from:30/10/2026 till:02/11/2026 color:C1 text:Simon from:05/11/2026 till:09/11/2026 color:C5 text:Trudy from:06/11/2026 till:08/11/2026 color:TS text:Vance from:10/11/2026 till:23/11/2026 color:C5 text:Keli barset:break from:17/11/2026 till:24/11/2026 color:TS text:Lala from:23/11/2026 till:24/11/2026 color:TS text:Winnie from:29/11/2026 till:05/12/2026 color:C2 text:Yolanda from:10/12/2026 till:11/12/2026 color:TS text:Zeke from:20/12/2026 till:22/12/2026 color:C1 text:Alpha from:30/12/2026 till:30/12/2026 color:TD text:Eight-C bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2026 till:01/03/2026 text:February from:01/03/2026 till:01/04/2026 text:March from:01/04/2026 till:01/05/2026 text:April from:01/05/2026 till:01/06/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December from:01/01/2027 till:01/02/2027 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Storms Tropical Depression One-E It is the only storm in the Central Pacific and Eastern Pacific basin to form in February (the depression formed in the eastern Pacific near 140W and crossed it) Tropical Storm Amanda With Amanda's formation on July 9th, it is the latest named first storm in the Pacific basin on record. It is also the 10th longest lived Pacific storm on record, lasting for 15.75 days. Tropical Storm Boris Hurricane Cristina Tropical Storm Douglas Hurricane Elida Hurricane Fausto Hurricane Genevieve Genevieve is the second most intense hurricane on record in the East Pacific basin, one of the only two hurricanes (besides Patricia in 2015) to go below 900 millibars. Hurricane Akoni An unusual hurricane that reached category 3 intensity only a day after formation; rapid weakening took place and it dissipated late on August 19th. It is one of the shortest lasting major hurricanes on record. Tropical Storm Hernan Hurricane Iselle Tropical Storm Ema Tropical Depression Three-C Hurricane Julio Hurricane Hone Hone looked more like a subtropical storm then a hurricane; however it was upgraded into a subtropical hurricane. Hurricane Karina Karina is the longest lasting hurricane on record; and one of the most intense hurricanes since Patricia of 2015 and Genevieve earlier in the season. it reached its peak as a 180mph category 5 on September 23; it crossed all three basins before turning sharply south and crossing into the Australian basin, making landfall on October 8 near Australia and weakening to a tropical storm; it briefly crossed into the South Pacific basin before weakening and dissipating due to unfavorable conditions. Tropical Storm Lowell Hurricane Iona Iona is the most intense hurricane to hit Hawaii since Iniki in 1992; it hit the Big Island as a 150mph category 4 hurricane, causing catastrophic damage; it later made landfall in Kauai as a significantly weakened 85mph hurricane; it then dissipated after that. Hurricane Marie Marie was a hurricane that steadily intensified until it made landfall at 115mph on the Baja California Peninsula; it continued up and hit Los Angeles as a 75mph hurricane, becoming the first hurricane to hit California since an unnamed hurricane in 1858; it steadily weakened over land until dissipation. Tropical Storm Norbert Tropical Storm Octavio Odalys was retired in 2020 and was replaced with Octavio. Octavio made no significant impact; however the remnants later affected Baja California. Hurricane Polo Hurricane Rachel Hurricane Simon Hurricane Trudy Trudy was eerily similar to Hurricane Patricia 11 years before; it is the second strongest East Pacific hurricane on record. Tropical Storm Vance Hurricane Keli Keli is the most intense Central Pacific hurricane on record, beating Ioke. Tropical Storm Lala Spent the majority of time over land (because it stalled over it for over three days straight); hit Keranique's place at peak intensity. Also, it was unusually large, over 1,000 miles in size. Brought torrential mudslides and heavy flooding. Tropical Storm Winnie Hurricane Yolanda Tropical Storm Zeke Hurricane Alpha Tropical Depression Eight-C Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Future Pacific Hurricane Seasons